halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Thing Coming
Just wanted to make an announcement of a new thing coming to Halo Fanon. I am not sure when it will be on here, but supposedly it is agreed that there will be a new section in Halo Fanon. For those of whom are aware of this I am not going to say what it is, because I want it to remain a sort of secret. Now unless you guys want to ruin the surprise for everyone else go ahead. I come to you in a joyous mood, because I am pretty sure this will be well received, I think, and it should hopefully boast new ideas on here. Now for those of you who know me from the Freedom of Thought affair, don't worry because that's over with. (Little message for people who are half ignoring this message) I hope that everyone will get along with this new faction and will allow for it's growth. This is a wish from me, not a demand. Also with this new faction, so will new rules and guidelines for it. Thanks to RR, Rot, and the Wikia Staff for giving input into this. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 23:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) hmm...I'm intrigued by this, is it a sort of solution to the little bickering of us? I'll reserve judgement until I see what it is, but I have a sort of idea, or at least a guess. "Thanks to RR, Rot, and the Wikia Staff for giving input into this." P.S. this sounds good. Spartan 501 02:47, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Is this "new thing" what we discussed on IRC yesterday, HBad? :P [[w:c:halo:User:Simon rjh|'Simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] 16:04, 10 December 2007 (UTC) New faction? Oh great, O'Malley is going to have a fit now. -- :It's not a faction... (assuming the answer to my above question is yes) :D [[w:c:halo:User:Simon rjh|'Simon']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'rj']][[:Category:Simon rjh|'h']] 17:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) But he mentioned a new faction in what he just said. Unless he means faction, as in group of people. -- HMmm, from what i understand HBad is springing this on everyone. I've worked out what this is and it would at least be nice to inform the other staff members when you start hawking off a Wikia Admin's ideas. If your not doing that and doing the 'joke' idea, i can't imagine a massive audience for that. --Ajax 013 21:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) No, I am not, you saw the page. And this isn't just Catherine's idea, this was discussed with Catherine. I am not "hawking" off anyone, I am just informing that that this is something coming, I never said that it was my idea either. You may not be able to imagine an audience, but I can. Besides, I am an optimistic sort of person. Thanks for your comments, H*bad (talk) 22:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) So is the discussion your talking about the discussion and the idea the idea? You know, the big one you talked about? -- Yeah, I think. I am not sure what you are saying, but I have a pretty good idea. And yes it is a big one, at least I hope it is. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 22:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Then this ought to be interesting...... if I'm right. I hate being secretive. --